February 9, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 5:46 Flower1470 Hey Chris 5:46 Chrisgaff Hey lil 5:50 Flower1470 grr lag Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:01 Dragonian King hey guys 6:01 Chrisgaff Hi silly 6:01 Dragonian King i was hoping i'd be first but i guess not :P so... I IS THIRD :D 6:01 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:02 Chrisgaff I was first. :P Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:02 Loving77 Hey hey hey 6:02 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:03 Chrisgaff Hi pen 6:04 Dragonian King sup peep YAY IM NOT LAST :O I FOUND TARA'S VOICE 6:05 Flower1470 I WANT LINK 6:05 Dragonian King http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vpz7TqB-VaM#t=50 it's not my fault because 1. She posted it on the same channel that she used to post another video on TTK 2. There is no 2 6:05 Flower1470 lol I know what she looks like srryimastalker 6:06 Dragonian King well i know where mattgelo lives no i dont 6:06 Flower1470 LOL 6:15 Dragonian King that was pretty dumb of him he's so easy to track down now When you put out your full name, appearance, age, and address online... 6:15 Flower1470 He's only a kid. He doesn't know better. 6:15 Dragonian King THE HORROR!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 6:16 Flower1470 lol 6:19 Chrisgaff :P 6:20 Dragonian King why is the sorcerers apprentice such a great song im going to make a sorcerer silly :D 6:22 Flower1470 okay? 6:32 Chrisgaff That's uh... Good for you silly. Funny thing is, I have a youtube channel, but haven't posted a single video yet. Leedle. 6:34 Dragonian King lol 6:34 Chrisgaff http://steamcommunity.com/id/ChrisGaff/ WHO ASKED YOU? 6:35 Dragonian King you did 6:35 Chrisgaff ook 6:35 Dragonian King Weedle :3 it's like leedle but not 6:35 Chrisgaff Leedle 6:35 Dragonian King leedle weedle 6:35 Chrisgaff Beedle. 6:35 Dragonian King needle 6:36 Chrisgaff Seedle? SEEDOT 6:36 Dragonian King uhhh feedle 6:36 Chrisgaff no. (howdareyoumymotherwasacantolope) 6:37 Dragonian King really? mine was a watermelon maybe we're related 6:37 Chrisgaff My mother was a cantalope and my father was a ball of tin foil. 6:37 Dragonian King my mother and father were dogs my pretend mom was a watermelon when i got lost in the woods for like a week i found a watermelon and called it mom. so yeah. 6:38 Chrisgaff Oh... WE'RE GOING TO MANNHATTAN IT'S A RAINBOW TUBA 6:40 Dragonian King too many toobahs 6:42 Chrisgaff reinboh tooba 6:43 Dragonian King someone ask me what i got for my birthday 6:44 Chrisgaff NO I WON'T What did you get for your birthday? 6:45 Dragonian King I GOT OLDER 6:45 Flower1470 worst gift ever 6:45 Dragonian King * Dragonian King turns into an old man 6:45 Chrisgaff OLD MAN CHEESE YAY! 6:47 Dragonian King i finished sorcerer silly 6:51 Flower1470 . 6:53 Dragonian King File:Lilysdaughter.png here it is oh wait thats the wrong image whoops 6:53 Flower1470 oh my gosh you idiot im going to kill you :rofl: 6:53 Dragonian King :D File:SorcererSilly.png here's the right one 6:54 Flower1470 Wow. 6:54 Chrisgaff :P 6:54 Flower1470 Nice. 6:55 Dragonian King i put silly's head on disney infinity mickey and then added a brrrgh background lol PEEEEEEP 7:00 Flower1470 she afk she's* 7:04 Dragonian King oh 7:07 Loving77 hi 7:09 Dragonian King wb check out sorcerer silly :D 7:10 Loving77 I saw it 7:11 Dragonian King Fun Fact of the Day: Whale is dumbo thank you for reading fun fact of the day :D 7:13 Flower1470 lol 7:18 Loving77 I going bye 7:19 Dragonian King bye 7:19 Chrisgaff By pen Bye* Loving77 has left the chat. 7:20 Dragonian King ooo HEHEHE 7:20 Flower1470 ooo 7:20 Dragonian King i ooo'ed first >:P 7:20 Flower1470 silly pls 7:20 Dragonian King lily no 7:26 Flower1470 im bored and tired and cold 7:28 Dragonian King im entertained and awake and warm 7:28 Flower1470 >:( 7:33 Dragonian King to be fair im sorta bored too and tired but i'm not cold even though im wearing a t-shirt and shorts... 7:34 Flower1470 :O 7:34 Dragonian King i dont know how i do it 7:35 Flower1470 I dont either O_o that's crazy I'm wearing a sweater and shivering. 7:39 Dragonian King lol 7:40 Flower1470 DONT LAUGH AT MY PAIN 7:40 Dragonian King im not Lily ready for me to ruin by Zexal by Pokemonizing it? :D 7:41 Flower1470 no. 7:41 Dragonian King too bad dang it feels late 7:43 Flower1470 ikr 7:55 Dragonian King Silly's Zexal#Theme Song yaaaay 7:56 Chrisgaff http://roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Role_Play_Wiki YOUR #1 SOURCE FOR ROLE-PLAYING lolok 7:56 Flower1470 SILLY YOU RUINED IT 7:57 Dragonian King :D be honest with yourself i've ruined zexal a lot worse than this 7:57 Flower1470 well actually yeah. 7:58 Chrisgaff http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_CgeZg6CgPU I'LL SMASH IT WITH A HAMMA 7:58 Dragonian King HAMMA JAMMA BLAMMA herpity derp 7:59 Chrisgaff I'll put that flea in a box, and then put that box inside another box, and when it arrives; ( Cackle ) I'LL SMASH IT WITH A HAMMA 8:00 Flower1470 that guy is crazy 8:02 Chrisgaff http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CjkxQaQpg0k WATCH OUT, YOU'RE GONNA CRASH AH! 8:02 Flower1470 SONIC! 8:03 Chrisgaff SUPPER SANIC RAIECING That's from the pilot of the new tv show coming out: Sonic Boom sanicbomb 8:06 Flower1470 lol 8:07 Dragonian King the sonic boom designs are weird i've gotten used to sonic i guess tails and amy were fine the whole time and knuckles is just oh my gosh what did they do 8:08 Chrisgaff I only like tails IMO. 8:13 Dragonian King Tails is my favorite Amy isn't bad Sonic is weird Knuckles is horrible 8:15 Flower1470 how is sonic weird i havent disconnected from chat once today :O 8:17 Dragonian King his new design congratulations (stickman) 8:18 Flower1470 lol 8:24 Chrisgaff Brb 8:26 Dragonian King kk (yawn) (sigh) thats as close as i'll get to a yawn for now lol 8:26 Flower1470 lol 8:45 Chrisgaff http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQ0QWTQukn0 I now feel ashamed of myself. I am now less of a man. LIKE I EVER WAS BEFORE LEL 8:48 Flower1470 what did i just watch 8:48 Chrisgaff I don't know. 8:49 Dragonian King (rofl) 8:51 Chrisgaff I've g2g, ttyl 8:51 Flower1470 ttyl 8:51 Dragonian King bye chris 8:51 Chrisgaff Bye guys Chrisgaff has left the chat. 8:53 Flower1470 ooo 8:53 Dragonian King its funny when you listen to the MLP version and then watch the TF2 version :D so heavy is a girl lol 8:53 Flower1470 O_o . 9:24 Dragonian King i gtg bye 9:26 Flower1470 bye Dragonian King has left the chat. 9:29 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:February 2014